


some crazy metaphor

by sunbear



Category: Berserk
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbear/pseuds/sunbear
Summary: someone said griffith/guts looks like pretty girl/her huge teddy bear,the other  said:"but a  pretty girl wont fuck her teddy bear".so I let........





	some crazy metaphor

 


End file.
